Everything's Chaos on Fridays
by PrincessBitterheart
Summary: I can't think of a summary, I'm going to gnaw my toe off. OCDraco Malfoy. Read if you're even a bit curious, I doubt you'll be disappointed.
1. Memories, First Days, And Boy Scouts

Everything's Chaos on Fridays  
Chapter One: Memories, First Days, And Boy Scouts

As Mora stood at the main entrance to Hogwarts, she smiled discreetly to herself. It would only be forty minutes at the most before all the students would arrive. Seeing the first years cross the lake in the little boats always amazed her. They all seemed so young and innocent, whereas she was deprived of the simple joy of youth when she entered Hogwarts. But she never entered one of the boats which had carried so many students of the years. This separated her from all other students, and she knew this. Who wouldn't? Her difference was completely obvious.

Even still, she had learned to enjoy herself despite her share of tragedy. Dwelling on the negative parts of her life would in turn make her life quite negative, and she wanted to enjoy it, not spend it moping about thing she couldn't change.

As she quietly reflected about her past, memories swamped her head before she could stop them. Normally she was quite good at pushing away unwanted feelings and memories. But she supposed the cold night air and waiting for the other students had weakened her defenses against her own mind. Slowly she was absorbed into the memory and drifted off into her own mind.

--

_She ran blinding down the corridor to the dungeons, not paying attention to the stares the passing students were giving her. While she often walked down this same hall, Mora had to stop and quickly recollect her thoughts before once again running full speed ahead to the Slytherin common room's entrance. In her shock, she could not remember the password. Normally the portrait would let her in, despite her blue and silver tie, but her frantic manner made him refuse. Considering that she was normally calm and collected, he was quite frightened of her behavior. Blaise wouldn't hear her knock against the stone walls, so she just slumped down against the wall. Her back protested, for it was cold even through her jacket and shirt. Slowly she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, but didn't put her head down. Staying alert would allow her to know when a Slytherin was coming down the hall. And if it happened to be someone who knew Blaise, they would know that she could be trusted since she was almost always in his company._

_As she heard footsteps echo down the hall, she jumped up and walked cautiously toward the sound. Yet instead of a head of long brown hair, she saw a blindingly bright haired blond walking casually down the corridor toward her. Mora rushed to him, and shook him harshly by the shoulders. "Where's Blaise? Have you seen him? Please? Where's Blaise?" _

_His look of suspicious was instantly replaced with alarm, for he noticed she was clearly distressed. Normally her behavior was odd, at least to him, but never this flustered. He was reluctant to help her, but he knew that Blaise would have his head if anything happened to her. "No, he's at qudditch practice. It just started, so he'll be away for at least…" Mora collapsed to the ground. _

--

"Mrs. Sumpter!" said a voice clearly aggravated. She found herself sitting on the ground, just like she had been in her memory. Vaguely she remembered changing her position, but she was unsure if that was simply her mind playing tricks on her. Mora shot out of her mind, whipped her long black hair behind her ear, and glanced up at her rather frustrated potions master. Her blue eyes sparked with an emotion he couldn't place.

"Yes?" she said, with all the force she could muster. The memory was not a pleasant one, and she'd hoped not to remember that experience so soon. '_Has it really only been two years' _she thought? Professor Snape sighed loudly, and she knew that he'd been calling her name more than once.

"The students will be arriving soon, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't sitting outside wrapped up in your mind, like you've been so accustomed to over the summer. Honestly, if you can't halfway pay attention, you should only reminisce when you are in your quarters! Are we clear?" She had heard this spiel before, and she really did try to stop. But it was harder then she was willing to admit, and Snape clearly found it inappropriate behavior for her. Just because she was one of his favorite students did not mean he had to be kind to her. They shared an interesting relationship, one filled with sarcasm and sometimes offensive exchanges. Yet, Mora thought that was what made Snape tolerate her, because she wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh! Of _course_ Professor, how silly of me to think. Maybe next time I'll turn my brain off. Maybe slobber a bit?" Her biting tone surprised the professor slightly, but only because she seemed so far away a minute ago. She snapped back to reality quite quickly. She audibly sighed; she knew he didn't mean it personally. "I'll try better next time, as always."

At this he seemed pleased, and as he turned to leave he said over his shoulder, "The students are arriving quite soon, so walking to the Great Hall now would be a good idea Mrs. Sumpter. Seeing the boats float in again would be a waste of your time."

Mora stood slowly, dusted off the back of her skirt, since dirt seemed to be attracted to Hogwart's uniforms. Unconsciously, she straightened her tie. Somehow over the six years that she'd been there it became a nervous habit. Not that she was exceptionally bothered about the students coming back, it was practically the opposite. Seeing Blaise again would be one of the greatest things she could wish for. Their communication had ceased over her long summer, for he had traveled to New Zealand with his family. She didn't want her owl to go through such a long flight, and he wouldn't get the concept of muggle mail. Even though she was a wizard, her parents made sure she knew about the world outside of where she lived. Living in a bubble was not something her parents, or at least her father, wanted to become of her; and she really loved muggle movies.

That night the Great Hall looked exceptionally nice, over the summer the staff didn't light up all the candles and the house tables hadn't been put out until two days ago. She picked a seat near the end of the table, as far away from the front of the room as possible. The Sorting Hat had taken to bellowing the song instead of singing it, so she found the back much more comfortable. Even though her fellow Ravenclaws were polite to her, she never made a friend or even an acquaintance in the house.

Both her friends were in Slytherin, and she really only had one best friend. Draco was a friend, but they both treated each other with caution. Yet, Blaise and Mora were almost as close are blood brother and sister. When she first came to Hogwarts, he was her only friend.

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted; the Hall was being filled with students eager to start the year. Mora glanced upon the group of her peers with a sense of boredom. While some grew taller and more mature, most looked the same. The tables slowly filled up, and it seemed to her that the Hufflepuffs were still wandering around without a clue of what was going one. Perhaps her prejudice against the yellow and black clad students was misplaced, but from what she could tell, Hufflepuffs were leftovers. They didn't fit into any other house, so they had to make a house for the plain ones.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality and turned around to see a brown haired Slytherin. She jumped up from her seats and gave him a monstrous hug. Not talking to him for three months had been torture.

"Blaise! God, I've missed you!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from the embrace. By now, the Great Hall was so loud, you practically had to yell. He stepped closer and spoke loudly, to be sure that she could actually hear him over everyone else's chatter.

"Nice to see you too, but I better go sit down, Dumbledore's about to announce that everyone needs to sit." She looked disappointed that she hadn't gotten the chance to hear about his trip, but knew he was right. As she plopped down in her seat she thought she felt someone staring at her. Mora couldn't stand this, so she turned around in her seat to look at both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff table to make sure that the perpetrator wasn't at either of those tables. She turned back around in her chair and scanned down the Slytherin table until she met a pair of grey eyes, hinted with laughter. Obviously he enjoyed making her uncomfortable and seeing her so unhinged was endlessly amusing to him.

After a quick eye roll on Mora's part, Dumbledore stood and announced that the first years could be brought in now. She scanned the teacher table and all the teachers were there except for McGonagall. This year, Lupin was back to teaching, as most of the parents had gotten over the fact that he was a werewolf. But this was no surprise to her, she'd seen him around the school all summer, and she quietly laughed to herself as some students gasped in shock at their old Professor's return. McGonagall was out in the hall right now with all the first years. Although she had the chance to greet Blaise, she wished she had waited outside to see the boats float onto the shore, but Professor Snape had prevented her from doing so.

Quickly and nervously, the first years filed into the Great Hall. This year's sorting was the same as always, except a different song and the fact that Hufflepuff got more students than any other house. Mora was slightly put off by this,_ 'More idiots for me to put up with,' _she thought. A quick glance at the Slytherin table showed her that Draco disapproved of the new Badgers just as she did. They shared a knowing glance, and then moved their gaze to the front of the room as Dumbledore bumped his fork against his goblet. His eyes twinkled as he gave the usual speech, "Welcome first years! We are very thankful to have you here with us and hope you obey the few rules we have laid down over the time Hogwarts has been in existence. The Forbidden Forest is not to be entered, unless with a teacher. It is, as should be evident, forbidden. All students should be in there own common room by 10 o'clock at night. After the feast, each Head of the House will take their coordinating first years to their common room, and show them around the castle a bit. Let the feast begin!"

The feast was, as usual, delicious. Soon, she finished her meal and stood up. Blaise looked over at her and gave her a look, which she translated to mean meet me outside. After knowing each other so long, communication through looks became much easier. Except the fact that sometimes actually finding his eyes through his hair could be quite difficult. Other students had already begun to leave, and Mora walked out along with a few Gryffindors.

She walked to the right of the giant doors and leaned against them, waiting for Blaise to come outside. If there's anything bad Mora was at, it would be her patience skills. In certain instances, like waiting for the first years, she can bear it. Yet at the moment, she just wanted to go back to her room and finish her book of the moment, Lamb by Christopher Moore. While it was a muggle book, it was hilarious and she couldn't wait to find out what Biff was going to do next.

After a bit of searching through her uniform, she managed to find a bit of parchment and a quill which her father had given to her more than six years ago that never ran out of ink. Quickly, she wrote onto the parchment that she went to her room to read, and next time he shouldn't make her wait for so long if he needed to talk to her. While she felt somewhat rude for leaving after only about five minutes, she figured he should have asked her to come out only when he was ready.

Mora turned back around and attempted to walk in front of the Great Hall doors, but was stopped by something solid, which didn't budge except for one step backwards. However, she stumbled backwards and landed on her back. As soon as her eyes focused, she saw Draco in front of her, one eyebrow raised in disbelief and amusement. "Oh, shove it. You act as if you've never fallen down. But then again, you being the high and mighty _God_ of Slytherin, falling down can't be acceptable for you. My apologies, your highness." She said, dripping with sarcasm. Normally he would find comments such as that offensive, but he was accustomed to her attitude and had grown to find it humorous instead. He chose to ignore her comment, and instead helped her get up to her feet.

"Blaise said that Snape wanted to talk to him about some potions test he took last year, or something along those lines. So, he asked me to make sure you weren't still waiting. I was actually surprised you were, normally you have the patience of a hummingbird with A.D.H.D."

"Actually, I was just leaving." She showed him the note, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You carry about a quill, ink, _and_ parchment in your uniform? My god, I thought I was doing good by carrying a wand."

"Well you know I'm like a boy scout- always prepared." With that she held up three fingers, and skipped off to the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Draco behind with a very confused look on his face and saying in confusion, "Boy scout?"

A.N.: Well, new story, obviously. Not my first Harry Potter fanfiction, but this is the first I've published. I have two other chapters almost done, each longer than this one. Yet I'm a revision freak, so they won't be up for a few days. This will be about my main character Mora, if you haven't gotten that yet. This will be a multi-chapter story. Please review, thanks.

PrincessBitterheart


	2. Boy Scouts, Robots, and Rules

Chapter Two: Boy Scouts, Robots, and Rules

When Mora got to the Ravenclaw common room's entrance, she walked down to the next portrait on the right and muttered, "Luigi Vampa." The portrait accepted the password and swung open. The portrait that worked as an entrance to her quarters was a dark room, with red curtains flowing in front of the windows. A dark wooden bed was visible with the same color red on the comforter. A young woman with olive skin and long black hair, much like Mora's own, was sitting on the bed with a look of sadness in her eyes. While the picture was dark and ominous, it was beautiful. Victoria was written on the frame in white cursive, with, "1815-1835," written beneath it.

Mora stepped into her room, and was instantly comforted. The walls were covered in dark blue wall paper, and dark brown furniture complimented it. To her left she saw her silver sofa, which had been nicely worn in over its six year life and had become more of a dull gray than a light silver. A desk was pushed up against the wall behind it, with a gold lamp with a red lampshade sitting delicately off to the right of the surface. To the left of the entrance was a large, stone fireplace. There were no windows in this room, and for this she was grateful. Bright light never suited her, but she did like the single window in her bedroom. To the right of the entrance, was a door that led to a silver bathroom, with the blue towels and a white bathtub, sink, counter, and toilet. A portrait of her family, dated 1998, sat on the counter along with a blue vase that held no flowers.

She took off her jacket and hung it on a hook to her left, and walked straight, and then up a flight of stairs on her right. The wooden steps creaked as she walked up them. As she entered her bedroom, Odette hooted at her from her cage. She was a completely black owl, except her beak and feet. Mora received her as a present from Blaise in their second year, and she became extremely attached to the feathery creature. Sitting on the bed, she unbuckled her Mary Janes and tossed them gently to the corner of her room. Tomorrow classes would begin, but she was uncertain if she was happy about that. While she loved learning, she didn't want to spend a lot of time with other people, especially since she'd spent almost the whole summer by herself.

As she laid down on her bed, she looked over to her window. A breeze was gently blowing the whimsical silver curtains, which was odd because she'd left her window closed. Cautiously she walked over to the window, where she found a letter with her name written on it in slightly muddled handwriting. She opened the letter carefully, for she had no clue who could have sent her this. Her face burst into a smile when she saw Draco's name at the bottom of the letter, and she read:

_Mora-_

_What in the world is a boy scout?_

_Please reply soon, this is killing me.  
Draco_

Mora chuckled after reading his letter. Although she found Draco arrogant, she enjoyed his company. For about five minutes, she thought of all sorts of ways she could describe a boy scout, most of them evil and disturbing, until she decided on one that was somewhat truthful. Quickly she pulled out a piece of parchment and then her never-ending-ink quill. On the material she wrote:

_While your letter amused me to no end, I don't appreciate the open window thing. What if aliens suddenly took over the world and saw an open window? They'd probably enter there instead of through the front doors, so you've put my life in danger, but I guess I'll just have to live somehow. _

_To put it simply, Boy Scouts are young males who dress in little uniforms. They have to do sinister things, like make fire and catch young rabbits to get swatches of fabric with they barbarically stitch into vests. They treat these as an accomplishment and often brag about how many badges they've acquired through their evil doing. One rule is that they always have to be prepared, so they carry around a wide assortment of objects with them, such as linens, a toaster, a pitchfork, a musket, a large wooden cross carried on one boy scout's shoulders, a bear rug, a few towels (which is the most useful thing in the Universe), cookies, matches, lighters, flame throwers, anything else that could possibly produce fire, empty bottles which used to contain water, cat litter, and of course an Oompa Loompa. While I doubt you know half of those thing, you most likely get the 'Always Prepared,' saying now. _

_If I've confused you more than you were before, my mission is completed. I'll have to call on 007 to let him know his Bond Girl has accomplished what he asked of her. Maybe I'll get one of those cool guns! I'm off to read about Biff and J.C. _

_Mora Sumpter _

She walked over to Odette and gave her the letter, then told her who to send it to. Dutifully she flew out the window and disappeared into the night sky. For a few seconds she debated whether now was an appropriate time to go to bed or not, then decided it was, even though she hadn't read her book. After changing into her green and black pajamas and closing the window, she hopped into her bed, under the covers and muttered, "Lumos," before closing her eyes.

--

When she woke up the next morning, she glanced over to the window. _'Good, it's closed.'_ She couldn't figure out how Malfoy's owl had gotten it open, and she figured it was better if she didn't know. Grudgingly, she pulled herself out of bed and to the bathroom. Mora definitely wasn't a morning person, at all. Once she had some tea, or anything with caffeine, she felt better. It helped her think and cleared up her head, or as clear as it could get.

As she hoped into her shower, she started to remember the incident with Draco in the halls two years ago. This time she allowed it to invade her mind; she didn't have the energy to attempt and push it away.

--

_Mora woke up to Draco shaking her gently on the floor, and she felt foolish. Fainting wasn't something that she liked doing, it made her feel weak. Slowly she sat into a sitting position, and felt maybe she could keep it in a bit longer, just until Blaise came back. But one look into Draco's eyes, full of concern, made her lose it. She cried against him in the hall before he could stop her. Not being experienced with comforting others, he held her in his arms until she'd soaked the whole front of his shirt with her tears. Right as he was about to ask what happened, she decided to tell him._

"_It's my mother. She, well, she's dead. For the past four years, she's been barely living from her grief. I expected her to do it, but not so soon. Now I've lost both of my parents. But at least my father didn't kill himself!" _

--

She gently stepped out of the shower, and decided she didn't want to remember this anymore. Of course she knew this wasn't a healthy method of coping with her grief, but she didn't know how else to. She got dressed then left her quarters, grabbing her jacket and pack on the way out the door. Since she the day started off badly, she assumed it would only get worse.

But she thought that she was doing well with dealing with her parents' deaths. Although she did grieve from time to time, she allowed herself to feel happy and she was a lot of the time. But expressing her emotions to people was difficult for her, except for with two Slytherins. So instead she seemed distant and thoughtful to most of her peers. She seemed to always be in deep thought, and while this was true some of the time, it wasn't always the case. Happiness was one of the hardest feelings for her to show outwardly. She could think about it, recognize her feelings, but showing it too others was hard. It'd taken her a few years of practice to get accustomed to telling Blaise how she felt, and she was beginning to do the same with Draco.

The Great Hall was already full of life by the time Mora entered it, but that was to be expected as she had woken up later than she had intended. Instead of sitting at her House's table, she found herself walking towards a green and silver table instead. Draco looked at her, amused most likely at her soaking wet hair and half-awake appearance. He pointed, and Blaise turned around and smiled at her. She sat down next to him and said, "Don't say anything until I've gotten some caffeine into my system. It's too early for me to be awake." Blaise passed her a cup of tea, but she refused the sugar he offered. She liked her tea strong and black.

"You were right, you're letter confused the hell outta me. Oompa Loompas? 007? Mora, you're a strange one." Draco did in fact look confused, but not as much as Blaise. It was then that Mora realized the similarities in both of their hairstyles. Each had long, shaggy hair that almost hung in front of their eyes, but Blaise's hair was brown, wilder, and a bit longer. Draco's hair was almost perfectly set in place, but naturally. He quit using gel in second year, and for that Mora was grateful. Gelled back hair annoyed her to no end, and she couldn't be friends with someone who she was constantly annoyed by. Now it was just an annoyance because of his attitude, but it wasn't continuous.

"Oompa what-pas? Are you two going to tell me what's going on?" Blaise's look was priceless, and it took all of Mora's self control not to yell 'Kodak Moment!'

"Well, it started out with muggle words, and then developed into a letter with secret agents, fire, little orange midgets, towels, more fire, you know. The usual."

"I'm going to have to quit asking questions." His brown eyes proved he didn't really mean it, but they were still sparkled with flecks of confusion. She patted him on the head, grabbed a piece of fruit, and shoved it in his mouth. "Good boy!" At this she went into a fit of laughter, while most of the Slytherin table looked on with annoyance. While they didn't hate Mora, they didn't appreciate her presence at there table. But Draco was the leader of the house, and had been for awhile, and if he allowed it, then the rest of the house had to put up with it.

"Wow. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Hufflepuff. Those outbursts of laughter are much more like a badger than a raven you know." Obviously Draco woke up in a bad mood this morning, but she decided to have fun with it.

"You are so right. I need to start being more like a raven. Or better yet a snake, they're quite cunning you know." At this comment she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, and he jumped up from the table in shock and pain. Once again, she began to laugh uncontrollably, but this time Blaise joined in on the fun. Draco looked shocked for a minute, and then calmly sat down with a scowl on his face. He wasn't mad enough to try and get back at her, but he was enough so that he didn't feel like talking with her. Mora didn't mind, his juvenile silent treatment wasn't going to bother her, he got in moods like this sometimes. She was surprised that she had so quickly got over her horrid mood from this morning, but she supposed that being with her friends had killed her sadness. When Blaise and she finally finished laughing, they were wiping tears from their eyes and taking deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"That was fun, but now it's time for class. See you two in potions!" With that she smiled brilliantly at them, and walked out of the hall, her pack with her books gracefully placed over her shoulder.

--

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, Mora reviewed her few notes from the day. She had an amazing memory, and rarely took notes unless she really thought she needed them. Mostly she wrote down specific dates, which was what she had the most difficulty. Yet other than that, learning came naturally to her. Ever since she'd been young, she'd loved learning.

As she sat at a table with Draco and Blaise she realized how much different the atmosphere of this room compared to her own. It was drafty and cold in there; even the fire lit a few feet away provided a miniscule amount of warmth and barely affected the temperature at all. That was one of the reasons why she often liked to spend time in there with her two friends, she loved the cold. Her room was always warm, which was nice, but being cold was also pleasant to her every now and then. "Hey, do you have any extra ink?" Blaise asked her.

"Um, no I don't; I have a quill that never looses its ink. Ask Draco."

"So, do you?" You could tell he really didn't want ink, because no ink meant he didn't have to do his work now. While Mora loved to learn, Blaise was almost the exact opposite. He found taking notes tedious and only cared about a few classes. "Yeah, let me go get some from my trunk." Soon he was gone up the stairs, and Blaise scowled.

"You know, you don't _have_ to do your work. Failing is always an option. Just don't study at all, and soon you'll fail. All because you're being lazy, I think that's a _perfect_ plan." Her face was lit up with amusement and his held a look of boredom.

"I'm going to study; I just don't have to be happy about it." Draco came back from down stairs and asked some nearby Slytherin if he'd seen any ink. Mora took this as her opportunity to annoy him, since she didn't have to study until tomorrow.

"No. But I have seen a ship with black sails!" With this comment she kept her face completely serious, which was very difficult considering Draco's utter confusion at this statement. His eyebrows were drawn in as he tried to decipher any hidden meaning behind her statement. Finally, he just muttered, "What?"

"I said I have seen a ship with black sails, but it wasn't crewed by the damned or captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, so I guess it couldn't be the Black Pearl. What a pity…" Blaise's attention had been caught with this talk of a ship. What in the world was she on about?

"What in the hell are you talking about? Have you gotten into the potions cabinet in the dungeons?"

"Hey, Draco?" Her face was as innocent as could be, and normally he would have ignored her after her little speech, but her expression made him wonder if she really wanted to ask him something. "Yes?"

"Do you think some people…do you think that there's some people that are really, that are actually robots living among us?" She couldn't contain her laughter any more, especially when he exited the room muttering 'Loony' under his breath. Blaise started laughing, even though he didn't quite get the joke or the reference. Apparently Draco'd never listened to Tenacious D.

Mora hopped up out of her seat and yelled bye to Blaise over her shoulder as she exited the common room. After looking both ways, she saw Draco walking to the right shaking his head. He was only a few paces ahead, so she ran up to him. When she got to his side, she poked him gently in the chest. "Nope- you aren't a robot." Her eyes glittered with laughter, and he just looked at her in disbelief. "Wow. What an amazing discovery, I can't believe you figured that out."

"You're mad." She looked curious. "Did I make you mad?"

Her genuine concern made him calm down a bit, and he honestly didn't know why he got pissed off over a simple conversation. He assumed the fact that she was trying to mess with his head was what bothered him. "Yeah, you did. But it was dense of me, I'm not mad anymore." Even if he wanted to be, her face made all anger depart from him. _'My god. I'm becoming a cliché. Excuse me while I vomit.'_ Draco didn't appreciate how his mind was reacting to her, but he really had no choice in the matter.

"Oh, okay. Right. Well, sorry about that. I'll try to keep my muggle movie and music references to a minimum." At this she smirked, and gave him a friendly hug, which he didn't quite know how to respond to. Although they were friends, she really only hugged Blaise. But after a second, he realized she was waiting for him to hug back, so he did. "I'm going to go back up to my room, study a bit, and then probably go flying. See you later." She flashed him a small smile before cautiously walking away, up to her quarters.

There exchange of a friendly embrace confused him. Ever since they'd been friends, there had been an unspoken rule. That they would each keep their distance, not get too close or friendly, and certainly never _hug._ Neither knew much about the other's past, but Draco knew more about her then she did about him. This event blew up the rules in his mind, and since they were shattered he wasn't quite sure what to do. He figured he'd disregard their rules from before, and just act on instinct. At the moment, he wanted to talk to her. But she was up in her room, and he didn't know where that was, so he went back into the common room to get his broom.

Blaise must have noticed the expression on his face, for he said, "What's wrong with you? You look really shook up, like a muggle who just saw a ghost or something." At this Draco laughed, he was positive that Blaise was right.

"I'm just going to go for a fly out on the Quidditch field; I need to be alone for a bit. See you later." While it wasn't completely true, he didn't see why he should tell him everything. Lately, Blaise had been too protective of Mora, and saying that he would be in a field with her alone, he would start to get suspicious. Bending the truth was something Draco was accustomed to doing, so bending it a bit this time was no hard task and Blaise believed every word of what he said. "Well, see you later."

--

A.N.: New chapter, a bit longer this time. I personally love theletter exchange, if you couldn't tell I wrote this after seeing Willy Wonka. There are quite a few references in this chapter: The Count of Monte Cristo, Pirates of the Caribbean, Labryinth, Lamb by Christopher Moore, "One Note Song" by Tenacious D, 007. And no, I didn't write song lyrics, one of my characters said part of a song, which is different. sticks out tongue See if you can find all of the ones written above, like a scavenger hunt. That's what I would do. shrugs. Well, review and all that fun stuff. A new chapter should be upsoon.

Princess Bitterheart


	3. Rain, Challenges, and Ninja Magic

Chapter 3  
Rain, Challenges, and NinjaMagic

As Mora walked away from Draco, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had broken the balance that they had tried so hard to keep over the past few years. They had set down rules, and even if they were unspoken, they were understood. She had broken them. Although she wanted to run back and talk to him about it, she found her feet wanting to go to her room instead. Her mind was still reeling from the hug, for it seemed to be more than what she normally shared with Blaise. But she pushed that thought out of her head, for if her head starting playing tricks with her, she'd become too confused. _'But you know it was more than a friendly hug…_' her mind taunted her.

By the time she got to her room, she had decided that she would go straight to the Quidditch field to fly around. While she detested the sport, she didn't mind the flying aspect of it. And being that high up was exhilarating, and being outside calmed her, so it made her both excited and calm. Quite a contradiction, but it was how she felt while she flew. But at the same time, it was frightening. The thought of falling from that far up put a spark of fear in her, so now she had fear, exhilaration, and calmness. All of these combined made for a unique experience that she enjoyed every now and then.

She grabbed her broom, and inspected it. Her father bought her an American broom while they lived in the US, and it was quite old now. But it had never been used much, so it was still in good condition. The handle was a dark, almost red, wood that she couldn't place. The bristles were a medium shade of brown that complimented the wood nicely. It was finished off with silver accents, and _Villefort 1998 _was written on the top of the wood. All in all, the broom was beautiful, and even though Mora rarely used it, she did enjoy looking at it from time to time.

Out of her dresser, she put on a pair of jeans, since flying in a skirt would be unacceptable. While normally Dumbledore wouldn't allow jeans in the school, she was allowed to wear them when she flew since she didn't own a Quidditch uniform. After removing her jacket, she slipped downstairs and out to the field.

--

Once outside, she noticed that the air was chilly and the clouds overhead looked as if they were about to release rain any minute. Mora chose to ignore this, for she didn't want to walk all the way outside for nothing. Luckily, the field wasn't too far from the school, and she got there in about five minutes. Thunder crackled above her, but she once again overlooked it. She mounted her broom and sped into the sky.

Air rushed around her and her hair violently whipped into her face. While her broom was no comparison to a Firebolt, it was fast. After a series of turns and sharp descents, she thought someone was calling her name from below. A quick glance proved her right, and she began another descent, but slower this time. Finally she reached the ground to see Draco with a look on his face that she couldn't quite place. With a quick dismount, she turned to face him as a few large raindrops fell from the sky. "I love the rain," she said, then added after a few moments, "Why're you here?"

"What was that about?" Draco replied. All he received for a response was an exasperated sigh and a look of understanding; he knew that she recognized what he was talking about.

"We need to go inside, it's going to storm." With that she started walking back to the castle, without looking back to see if he was following. Footsteps behind her proved that he was in fact coming.

"You didn't answer my question." He grabbed her arm with his free one (the other hand was still holding his broom), and turned her to face him. By now the sprinkle had quickly turned into a rainstorm.

"I hugged you because that's why you do with friends. It just so happens that we've never hugged before; except when we first met but I can hardly call that a hug. More like cradling." By now, Mora was done being discreet about their first encounter.

"Okay." Now he let her go, and copied her actions of before. Except his walk to the castle had become quicker in pace, since by now they were almost soaked. She decided that walking wouldn't do any good in this storm, and she started running to the building with Draco close behind. Once they actually got to the building, it was pouring and each of them was drenched. But the awkward feelings from before had disappeared, and it was back to normal between them again, almost.

"Well, that was fun." Draco's sarcasm wasn't quite as noticeable as usual, for he was soaking wet and couldn't quite put the enthusiasm behind the words as usual. It only took Mora one look at him to collapse against the wall in a fit of laughter. His hair was cemented to his forehead, and some tendrils were sending streams of water down his face. All his clothing stuck to him, and his sleeves were also dripping tiny drops of water against the stone floor. He looked like a puppy that had fallen into the swimming pool. Yet Mora looked quite similar, with her black hair plastered to her skin. Her pallor was accentuated by her wet hair, and she had to walk with her legs slightly spread for her jeans were soaked. Draco began to smile at the sight of her, just as she had done about him.

Soon, Draco laughed full out, not a mocking laugh, but one of his rare, genuine laughs. This surprised her, and she turned her head over to him and during a short pause in her laughter. But instead of remaining calm, she restarted again. This time, neither of them could stop laughing. It was for this reason that they ended up leaning against each other to prevent them from collapsing to the floor. And it was also because of their laughing that they didn't hear footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Draco? _Mora?_ What're you two doing?" Blaise practically shouted from behind, disbelief evident in his voice. Fortunately, Draco quit his laughter and calmed himself, and Mora did the same a few seconds after him.

"Well, you see, I wanted to go outside and fly around on my broom, as you already know. It just so happens when I got to the field, Mora was already flying about. All of a sudden, it starts to rain, and I yell for her to come down. She does, and we run back to the castle, but by the time we were there, we were soaking wet. That's the reason why we were laughing, not that _any_ of that was your business." Throughout this whole spiel, Draco's voice was full of annoyance. Blaise completely believed his lie, and it was rather convincing. While Mora felt guilty about this, she understood why he didn't. To say he chased after her because they shared an unusual hug would be suspicious. This way all friendships would remain normal, and no awkward conversations would ensue.

Blaise's eyes still held suspicion in them, but he let it go to the back of his mind since Draco's story was so utterly convincing. "Alright. I was just wondering. Let's go to the Great Hall, it's almost dinner time. And hey Mora?"

"Yes?" They'd started walking down the corridor already, and it was than that she realized how hungry she had been. With all the chaos of starting classes, she hadn't eaten much at lunch.

"Can you stay at the Ravenclaw table today? I need to talk to Draco alone." This almost stopped her in her tracks, but she realized it must be something really private if he didn't want her around. So she agreed to it. When the entered the hall, they split apart and went to their corresponding tables.

As soon as Blaise sat down at the table, his eyes changed from cheerful to pissed off in no time at all. "Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Draco didn't take demands well, certainly one like this. She was a human, and if he wanted to be around her damn well had the right to be.

"She doesn't need to be around someone like you. You'll change her, and leave her once you get what you want. Stay away from her Draco, if you know what's good for you." By now, Blaise's voice had started to get louder, and if Mora had tried to hear, she could've. But she was at the moment counting all the blondes in Hufflepuff and so far had counted forty-two.

"Well, that's a very kind gesture for you to make Blaise. But why don't you let her choose for herself whom she wants to be around. You can't force her to stay away from me, or I from her. And anyway, you're getting all pissed off over nothing, we're just friends. But if you want to start something, don't think I'll back down." On the contrary to Blaise's voice, his got quieter as he got madder. By the end of his comment, you had to strain to hear him, but that made it much more meaningful than if he'd yelled it. The menace is his voice was incredibly clear and it made Blaise doubt for a minute if he had done the right thing by challenging him.

"Alright. We'll see who she'd rather be with." And with that, they shook hands.

--

That night, when Mora went back to her room, she started on her potions homework. While it was only the first day of classes, Professor Snape didn't slack off on the homework portion of the class. In two days they had to complete a 3-foot essay on the Ultio Ultionis Potion, and how adding torrens root with make the potion burn as it is swallowed, which most of the time kills the victim. Oh yes, Severus Snape certainly knew how to pick merry topics to write about. By the time it was midnight, she had finished most of her essay, and decided that it was time that she got back to her book. With only fifty pages left, she finished it before 12:45.

Since she was not quite ready to sleep, she figured she could write letters- one to Blaise and one to Draco. After finding suitable parchment, she wrote one to each of them. Quickly she tied them to Odette, who hooted at being able to get out of the room for awhile. Soon after receiving a few affectionate pats on her head, she was off into the night to deliver the mail.

Mora changed slowly, enjoying the cool breeze that entered her room through the open window. She climbed into bed, enjoying the feel of the crisp sheets, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

"_Hoot_" Draco walked over to the window next to his bed in the Slytherin's boy dormitory. After analyzing the owl to make sure it was carrying nothing potentially harmless, he let it in. The large black bird then delivered him a letter, and then flew gracefully over to Blaise's bed. After trying to hoot to wake him up, it took to pecking his ear. It only took a few tries and he sat upright, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Once he registered that he got mail, he shooed the owl away. Odette hooted in response, pecked him once on the head again, and then flew out the window.

Looking down at the letter, Blaise instantly recognized the handwriting. His face brightened at the though of hearing from Mora, even if it was one in the morning. Apparently, he didn't know Draco had one as well. So to be sure he got that concept, Draco opened his letter as loudly and boorishly as possible. When Blaise looked up at his figure standing in front of the window, his smile turned to a scowl. Even though Draco had received a letter as well, he was still glad to hear from her. His letter read:

_Hey!_

_I know it's late to be writing a letter, but I was up and figured it'd be a nice thing to do. Today certainly was awkward, and I apologize for making such a show with laughing in the halls today. Even though it was funny, we should've behaved a bit better and I can see how you got as frustrated as you did. But Draco and I can be friends, and we are. I like spending time with him, and you'll just have to get used to it. You have so much to worry about, we're _madly_ in love. (If you didn't catch the obvious sarcasm, you deserve to have your eyeballs pried out of her head with a spork.) Maybe that was a bit harsh, but it's late at night and I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow ace._

_Mora Sumpter_

Although this wasn't quite what he expected, and he had no idea why she called him ace, he was glad she had taken the time to write. Even though he wanted to write back, he decided sleeping would be better for him at the moment. Blaise would thank her personally in the morning. While he was drifting off to sleep, Draco was opening his own letter after noticing Blaise's reaction to his own. He adored the way she wrote his name, her handwriting neat and loopy.

_Hey Draco._

_Thanks for covering up for us in the hallway today; I'd never been able to lie like that. God only knows where you've gotten the practice, but it's paid off. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I enjoyed myself today, even though we were both soaking wet and freezing cold. While I'm not quite sure where we are in our friendship, I think discussing it would kill the fun. Is Blaise really that jealous of the miniscule amount of time I spend with you? If so I'm surprised at him. He acts as if you're going to steal me away and keep me all for yourself. _

_I'm going to bed now, so don't send me back a letter. I didn't tell Blaise that, so if you see him writing something, tell him to stop. I'd rather not have an owl attacking my window while I try to sleep. See you tomorrow, because I'm just rustic like that._

_Mora_

--

The sunlight streaming into the room had awoken her. Although she'd closed the window, her light curtains did nothing to hide the morning rays. After pushing aside her blankets, she gently walked over to the window and opened it. A light breeze was flowing in, chilly and crisp. The cool air immediately brought Mora to life, so to speak, and she felt as if she'd just drank a cup of tea. She decided she'd have to open the window in the morning more often. No letters had arrived last night, and for that she was half grateful, half disappointed. Blaise hadn't known that she didn't want a letter back, and she knew Draco wouldn't tell him what she wrote. At least she didn't think he would.

After a quick shower, she got dressed, grabbed her pack and jacket, and walked down to the Great Hall. Today she would sit at the Slytherin table, even if they didn't want her to. She was told that she couldn't last night, and she sure as hell wasn't going to take that again. As she walked into the Great Hall, she noticed that she was much earlier than normal, and only a few students were at each table. Luckily, both of her friends had arrived, so she sauntered over to them. "Good morning. I take it you got my letters?"

"Yeah. Thanks, sorry I didn't write back, I was too tired and I assumed you were already in bed." So Draco hadn't told him what she wrote, but this was already expected. She gave him a knowing look, but he only smirked in return. Blaise had missed this exchange; he was too busy devouring his oatmeal.

"It's fine you didn't, an owl scratching at my window would've been quite bothersome. How're you this morning Draco? I'll assume you got my letter as well."

"I'm quite good actually; even though I still have that miserable potions essay to write." With this he scowled- just because potions was his favorite class didn't mean he liked doing the essays.

"I wrote mine last night, it wasn't as hard as I expected. Draco, don't we go to Hogsmede this weekend?" This was the highlight of Mora's weekends, she especially loved the butterbeer.

"Yeah, it is." A smirk was emitted onto his face, but she failed to notice. Last night, Draco and Blaise had discussed that only one of them would go with her this weekend, and whoever she asked about it would be the one to go. The other would have to make up an excuse.

"Awesome, all three of us will have to go together." Her face brightened at the thought of spending the weekend with her friends.

"I can't. Uh, well, I have to do a project in Charms. I got in trouble, so I have an extra assignment. I'd do it over the week, but I don't have time. Sorry." She knew his excuse wasn't completely true, but didn't push the subject. He seemed upset about it, so she let it pass.

"So I guess it'll just be me and good ol' Draco this weekend. I'm off to class, see you later." Mora stood up and left the hall, with one smirking friend and one sullen.

--

The week went by without much incident, classes were difficult, homework was excessive, dinner was delicious, and Mora grew more and more excited about the weekend. Even though she knew something was up with Blaise, she never mentioned it to his face. She figured he would tell her when he felt the need, and she could deal with that. When Saturday finally came, she woke up late, which wasn't surprising consider she fell asleep at 3:45. Only having five hours of sleep would make her groggy today, but she pushed her weariness aside.

After hopping into a chilly shower, she felt a bit more refreshed and ready for the day. Finally it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to wear her uniform. She pulled on some black pants and a Ninja Magic tee-shirt. They were a small, unknown muggle band, and she loved the name. She muttered, "Sitis," on her hair, tucked her wand back into her pocked, grabbed some money, slipped on a pair of shoes, and walked out the door. Looking down she realized she had dressed in all black, something she disliked. It felt too boring to her, but it was too late to go change now if she wanted to eat some breakfast before leaving for Hogsmede.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, students were visibly excited about the first weekend away from the castle, even though they had only been at Hogwarts for a week. A quick glace at the Slytherin table proved to her that Draco and Blaise had skipped the first meal of the day, something they did on occasion. So instead of sitting at the green and silver clad table, she sat with her fellow Ravenclaws. Munching quietly on her blueberry muffin, she realized this would be the first time in almost a month that she had been out of the castle. During the summer, Dumbledore had been strict about her going out of Hogwart's ground, especially alone. These were dangerous time, and having a female student wandering around Hogsmede or any other part of London would not be acceptable. Even when she went to purchase her books, she was accompanied by Professor Trelawney, which had been an interesting experience in itself. While the woman was nice, her mannerisms were quite odd. At one point she approached an old man and announced to him that since his hair was turning gray at a certain angle, his future grand children will all be males with bright orange hair. The look on his face was priceless.

Once Mora finished her muffin, she walked out of the Great Halls to meet Draco at the Slytherin common room. When she got to the dungeons, she realized she should have brought her jacket, but it was much too late to travel all the way back to her quarters now. As she approached the portrait, it suddenly flew open, knocking her in the face and sending her flying backwards to the hard floor. "Ow. I think my head is going to explode."

Draco of course hadn't known anyone was standing outside, but when he heard the loud BANG against the floor, he knew it had to be her. While normally she had much grace, lately she had been much clumsier. He reached down to help her up, after laughing in his head for a few moments, and was shocked at what he saw. Despite her normal attire, today she was dressed in all black. Normally on the weekend it was bright tee shirts and light jeans. But he wasn't complaining, he quite liked the dark colors on her, even if it made her skin seem a few shades lighter. Mora seemed to notice that he had recognized the shift in her clothing, and said, "I know. I own something a bit less colorful, shocking. I'd appreciate it if you would help me up instead off ogling at my choice of attire."

At this he nodded, and continued his original attempt to help her off the cold stone. "Ninja Magic?" While Draco was quite intelligent, muggle concepts never quite got through to him. But she couldn't blame him, most people didn't know about Ninja Magic.

"Well, they're this crazy band that's music is mediocre, but have an amazing name. So I got a shirt, obviously. You wouldn't like them."

"Of course I wouldn't, it's a _muggle_ band." The look of disgust he had when he said muggle was possibly one of the most amusing faces Mora had ever seen, but instead of going into a fit of giggles, started skipping down the hall instead. "Come on, let's get going ace!" Today she was in a great mood, and nothing would ruin it.

A.N.- I like this chapter, writing the scene when they get back from outside was hilarious for me to write. I kept picturing Draco all wet and shocked. giggles Next chapter is already written, but still has to be revised and such. This one I didn't review as throughly as the last, and any little mistakes I apologize for. Read and review, I'd appreciate it. Consider my first chapter has recieved 25 hits, it would've been nice to get at least one review. But don't get me wrong, I love this story. I'll keep writing it if no one ever reviews. But they'd be nice to recieve anyway. :)

Princess Bitterheart


	4. Icing, Confrontations, and Challenges

Chapter Four

As they walked into Hogsmede, Draco had a feeling of unease. Since he didn't know where it came from, he simply pushed the sensation away. "Come on! My god you walk slowly. I wanna get some candy. And why yes, I am two years old." With this she stuck out her tongue, and grabbed his hand, pulling him forcefully into Honeydukes. Normally he tried to stay away from the sweet filled store, but she wouldn't accept his struggling.

"Why must we go into _this _store? Everyone else in the whole school goes to this candy store."

"Well, I love candy. And this store makes me happy; don't you want me to be happy?" The pout on her face was alluring, but before he could say yes, she pulled him over to the back corner of the store.

"Free samples! I adore free samples. Icing! Mm, I love icing!" After cunningly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she stuck her finger into the bowl and grabbed an enormous blob of it and stuck in into her mouth. He was about to do the same, but stopped when he read the side of the bowl.

"Um, Mora? You do know this is 'Changeling Icing'? Apparently not…" His warning came to late, as her skin had transformed from it's normal shade to a bright green. This mixed with her black hair made her seem very similar to the stereotypical alien. She glanced into a nearby mirror, and smiled.

"You know what? I quite like this shade of green. Maybe I should eat this stuff more often. Or better yet, you should try some!" She took her finger once again and dunked it into the bowl. Before he could make any protests, her finger was shoved into his mouth. Mora pulled it out, and then replaced her hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. By now, many of their peers had stopped to look at the odd scene. Draco was attempting to push her off, but decided just to swallow it. Once he did, the people watching busted into a fit of laughter, one of the spectators decided to voice his ideas about his new hair color.

"Why, I always knew you were a pouf Malfoy. The pink'll go great with your Death Eater robes you know. And maybe this way more than just your cronies will pay attention to you now." Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all standing in the candy store in a fit of giggles.

"I should've guessed it scar head. Only you could come up with such an idiotic remark. But you better watch your back; soon Weasel and Mudblood won't be there to protect you." Sensing the major tension between the four people, Mora stepped in-between them.

"Draco is certainly not a pouf. And I personally like the new color; it matches amazingly with my skin color." While she liked a good fight now and then, having a fight break out in here wouldn't be a very good idea. And she wanted to spend time with Draco, not worry about whether he would be in the Hospital Wing for the next few weeks.

"Prove he's not a pouf." By now Ron had stood in front of Harry, his face still reddened from Draco's comment about Hermione's blood. Mora didn't look at all shocked at his command, she'd seen it coming. And yet for some reason, she didn't mind. Ron's comment had got the attention of a few more people in the store, and now they had turned to see what the Ravenclaw would do.

"Okay." She turned to him, and as she moved her face toward his said, "Words are poisoned darts of pleasure." When their lips touched, Draco hesitated, but only for a second. She wrapped her arm around his back as he rested his hands on her hips. He hated her for putting him on the spot like this, but no matter how hard his brain told him to pull away, he couldn't. The kiss wasn't very long, but passionate none the less. When she pulled away, his lips were on fire. How could she do this to him? All he wanted was to pull her back to him, but at the moment he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But he was Draco Malfoy! Why should he care what was right? He closed his eyes for a second, and then let out a sigh. He opened his eyes to see Mora smirking up at him.

"See? Not a pouf." She nodded her head, and pulled him out of the store in the same manner she had taken him in. On her way out, she heard Ron muttered, "Bloody 'ell," while a few people hollered in agreement.

"Well, that was fun!" Draco turned to her to see that her skin was slowly changing back to its pallor, but he would miss the green. After a few seconds, the color was completely gone, leaving a hint of red covering her cheeks.

"Did you see the look on Weasley's face? I thought he was going to pass out. Those insufferable Griffindors think that they rule everything. Bloody Potter…" Yet before he could finish, Mora decided that they should go grab a few butterbeers, so she grabbed his hand yet again, and led him to the Three Broomsticks. But this time she was in less of a rush, and actually enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers. On the contrary, Draco was very uneasy with the whole situation. He was still flustered over there last _contact_, but he didn't want to drop her hand. Nevertheless, he was anxious about touching her. As said before, there unspoken rules had always been no contact, but obviously Mora had erased those from her mind.

Suddenly, she stopped and put his hands on her waist and placed her hands on his shoulders, just like before. Draco's heart started beating faster, for he had no idea what she was doing. As if she heard music playing, she started waltzing all over the street with him. Instead of pulling away, he decided to join in on her little game. People had begun to stare once again, but she normally got that reaction out of the public. She threw her head back and laughed, then exclaimed, "This is crazy." Her face burst into a smile and she broke free from his grasp when she felt a strong hand clamp down on her shoulder.

Draco's face was drained of any expression, but his eyes held confusion mixed with fear. She turned her head to look at whoever was grasping onto her so tightly. She expected to see Blaise, but instead saw a tall man with long, shiny blonde hair. It was slicked back and reached down just passed his shoulder blades. A dark cloak glided off his shoulders, and underneath it was a green shirt so dark it was almost black. Not surprisingly, black pants graced his legs, and his ensemble was finished with shiny black boots. He held himself with superiority; his presence was unsettling. Immediately, she pulled away from his hold. After a quick glare in his direction, she asked Draco, "Who is this?"

"This is my father, Lucious Malfoy." So this had been the reason for his feeling of unease when they first came here. He should have recognized it; he always received the same reaction when he was about to show up after a Death Eater meeting. While he showed no emotion on the outside, within he was quite frightened. A reunion with his father was _never_ a good thing.

"I do believe I could have introduced myself, but you already took that liberty. Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks? I believe that was where you were headed before you burst into dance." This was all spoken with a sense of calmness, maybe even boredom. Normally Mora was normally quite good at reading people, but she couldn't with him. He concealed what he was thinking in the same way he concealed his body; the only thing visible was his face. Even his hands were covered in leather gloves

Reluctantly, Mora and Draco followed him into the local pub. But Lucious turned to her, sent her a look of surprise, and said, "I need to talk to my son alone. You may wait outside, or do whatever else it is you want to. Maybe dance with another pureblood in the street?" With that he firmly pushed her out the door, and closed it in her face. She was surprised at his behavior, but now she saw where Draco had received most of the negative aspects of his personality.

Meanwhile, the golden trio had witnessed all of the above events, and were quite shocked to see one of the most feared Death Eaters at Hogsmede. But they were even more surprised to see how she reacted to him. It was true she hadn't grown up in England, but everyone knew who Lucious Malfoy was. Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and walked over to where she was standing outside of the Three Broomsticks. Even though his two friends found her behavior odd, they didn't feel the need to talk to her. So instead, Hermione and Ron yelled to him that they were going to go into Zonko's and that they'd meet up with them later. As Mora saw the black-haired boy approach, she turned toward him and said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Did you not know who Lucious Malfoy was? I assumed it was obvious to any wizard or witch that lived in England would recognize him from a mile away. You are aware that he's a Death Eater, right?" She was confused as to his motives, but she couldn't help but laugh at his obvious concern.

"Why yes, I am quite aware of whom he is and what he does in his spare time, I'd just never seen him before. The slicked back hair," at this point she made a grimace, which Harry just smiled at, "should've been my first clue. But he doesn't seem anything like Draco really, so I wasn't sure if it really was him. Make sense?"

"Malfoy happens to be _just_ like his father."

"While Draco is an arrogant, pompous bastard at times, he isn't always. That man in that building always is, and I can tell even though I just met him. You can't judge Draco, you barely know him. That'd be like me judging you from that storm on your forehead, it would be ridiculous." She smirked at this, and started walking off towards the Shrieking Shack. While most people still thought it was haunted, Mora knew better. Even though some buildings were haunted, the one in Hogsmede certainly wasn't. She had a knack for knowing things like that, and it had proved her useful in the past.

"Wait, where are you going?" She turned around to see Harry looking mighty confused.

"I'm going over there." With that she pointed and started skipping off. He shrugged and joined his friends in Zonko's, quite confused with the Ravenclaw's eccentric behavior.

--

"What were you doing with a Sumpter?" Lucious deviously glared at his son, sending him daggers with his eyes.

"I don't see why you're uptight about her last name. She's not a mudblood; I made sure of that before I got to know her. And I've never even heard of the Sumpters, how can you expect me to know when to stay away from them?" Although normally the dimly lit pub was a comfortable environment, he could not enjoy himself at the small table pushed up in the corner. There was too little room between himself and his father, and it made him quite nervous. Light didn't reach back this far, and Lucious could do anything he walked, as long as Draco didn't make a sound.

"My god boy, have I taught you nothing? Caeden Sumpter was a pureblood, but an American line, not English. He went and fell in love with a mudblood, Riley Feliciano. Her parents were both Spanish, filthy muggles. They had Mora, and raised her as if she was a pureblood. Putting her in singing and ballet classes, you know. She mastered violin by age eight, and was growing into a very powerful witch even then. Her father was an auror, and a damn good one. Voldemort felt that he would become too great, for he was slowly gaining power. I had to study their family for a long amount of time. You don't need to know the rest of the story now, in another visit you'll find out more if I find it necessary. For the time being, I don't mind if you toy with her. Just don't let her fool you, she's really very intelligent."

Draco was shocked at this speech of his father's, he had known nothing about her past except the fact that she had no parents and was from America. The fact that his father had allowed him to stay around her raised suspicion in him. But he knew there was nothing more he could find out today.

"You may go now. I'll be seeing you." While to some this may seem a pleasant way to end a conversation, Draco knew better. They shared an interesting relationship, with a fine line between love and hate. It might've been because Lucious had a twisted form of love. It was borderline obsession, and borderline disgust. He had to be careful around his father, to keep himself safe. And normally that meant not being near him; he tried to keep their meetings to a minimum. The phrase, "I'll be seeing you," meant that he defiantly would have to see him again, and it was something he dreaded.

With a swish of his cape, he walked out the door, with Draco following close behind. Lucious went to the right, while he stopped and glanced around to try and find Mora. After a few minutes of looking, he saw her lonely shape sitting on a log down by the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. Quietly he snuck up behind her, in attempts to catch her by surprise. Unfortunately for him, without turning her head she said, "I know you're there. For trying to be stealthy, it certainly didn't work out that well. What did your father want? It obviously wasn't anything fun considering you don't look too pleased."

"What the hell? You aren't even looking at me!" With this she laughed, and turned to stare at him.

"I am now. And my theory was right, you don't look happy. I'd tell you who talked to me while you conversed with Mr. I-Use-Too-Much-Hair-Gel-And-It-Should-Be-Illegal, but that'd probably piss you off." She then smirked at him, and his face showed a brief amount of suspicion, and then changed to show immense curiosity.

"Tell me."

"Oh! Aren't we the demanding one? Let's make a game. You get three guesses, and if you don't figure it out, then you have to…" At this she paused, and thought about all the things she could make him do. After a few minutes of pondering, she decided what he would have to do.

"I have to what? Let's not carry this on all day, the sun's out. It might ruin my complexion."

"Oh puh, who cares if you skin gets a bit of sun? If it's anything like mine, which it looks like it is, it won't tan even if you wanted it too. If you don't figure it out," she repeated, "Then you have to carry me back to the castle."

"That's all? I thought you were going to make me snog a tree or something." Her face lit up into a huge smile, for the thought of his lip-locked with a piece of nature was endlessly amusing.

"Go on. Three guesses, what's your first one?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Nope, try again."

"Harry Potter?"

"There you go! It took you long enough. But I was looking forward to you carrying me back to Hogwarts." Her face was filled with mischief, and he knew she was planning something.

"He talked to you? What in the world for?" She pressed a finger up to his mouth to silence him. Once he quit talking, she smirked.

"I won't tell you, unless you carry me back to the school."

"Well, aren't we completely set on that idea?" His voice held frustration, but his face showed that he really didn't mind the thought of it.

"Yes. And I would take your response as an okay. Basically, he wanted to make sure I knew your father was a Death Eater. You know, be the good guy and let me know who I was dealing with. My father was killed by them, you'd think he would get that I knew who your father was." Mora said this with a bit of sorrow and resentment, but it was obvious she didn't hold a grudge against him. She hated them, but she didn't take it out on their sons. Unfortunately, Draco never knew about the demise of her father. He knew he had died; he just never knew the details. She was opening up so quickly to him, but that was just her personality. To people she didn't know, she was quiet and secretive. But once she knew you, she shared things randomly, and out of the blue. It was just her personality. But he was perplexed!_ 'How can she stand to be around me? My father's a death eater!'  
_

Sensing his confusion, she said, "Don't worry about it, I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. And plus I was in American when it happened, your father couldn't have done it." His nerves were soothed at this, and his face lost its previous expression of worry. _'But he had watched her family; he had watched her as a child. What if he did do it?'_

'_He couldn't have. And quit talking to yourself, psychotic bastard'_

'_I resent that'_

"How about giving me that ride now? I'm ready to return to Hogwarts, my escort!" After a roll of his eyes, he lifted her into his arms. Surprisingly, she was lighter than she looked. Not that she was fat, she wasn't stick thin and she wasn't voluptuous. Her body was a nice mix in-between the two. But she felt much lighter than she looked.

Mora relaxed when she found that he was holding her in a safe position, cradling her like a baby. "You're going to spoil me." With that, she smiled contently and closed her eyes, enjoying the ride back to school.

A.N. One review, and I couldn't be happier. I've been on vacation, sorry it took so long to upload. The next chapter is shorter, but I had found a nice stopping point. I'll upload it soon, but I'm not sure how soon.

To my reviewer- In my experience, my memories seem to do that. The more I try not to think about them, they randomly pop into my head and I cannot stop them. Maybe Mora and I are just a bunch of freaks. laughs But that's just how I normally relive bad memories. But I will take you comment into consideration. Thanks for the feedback!

PrincessBitterheart


End file.
